Edgelands
The Edgelands are the lands on Albion's northern border that are featured in Fable: The Journey. Geography A massive northern border of Albion, the Edgelands mostly consists of a variety of forests dotted with a number of settlements and old ruins. The Ironwash River marks the southern border of the region, and is the common border with Albion. The Albion Way, a large road that links Albion to the North, passes through the western side of this region. In the east, the hills of Miremoor give way to the Naperidge mountains. The centre of the Edgelands is dominated by the Thorndeep forest, split from the coastal region of Fairwood by Mare's Teeth Hills and from Miremoor by a set of lava fields and a sheer cliff face. South of Thorndeep, the marshlands of the Fallen Fen give way to the River Ironwash and Sable's Crossing. There is also Reaver's Reach, a large bridge built in recent years which crosses the River Ironwash between the regions of Fairwood in the Edgelands and Shalefields in Albion. The landmark known as the Kraken's Snout is also located along the western portion of the region. It's counterpart, Kraken's Jaw, lies on the south side of the river. Like Albion, large caves stretch through the Edgelands, oftentimes housing ancient ruins from various civilizations like the Old Kingdom. Examples of such ruins include the Spirit Chambers and Bladebarrow. History Ancient Days As made quickly evident by the numerous ruins that dot the Edgelands, many civilizations throughout Albion's long history have called the northern borderlands home. The presence of the ancient cullis gates in Miremoor and Kraken's Jaw beach indicate that once, the Old Kingdom had an established presence in the Edgelands. Civilization continued to cling onto the Edgelands even as that mighty kingdom fell, with the Enlightened, a group of seers, constructing a variety of elaborate temples, like The Forge of Fire and The Shattered Prism, to house the Willstones of the Old Kingdom's greatest Three Heroes, who perished fighting the Crawler. In addition, Theresa mentions that a group of Heroes created a vast settlement within the dangerous, windswept rocky canyons of Miremoor, using their Will abilities to quickly harvest abundant crops, only to be consumed due to their inability to create a sustainable infrastructure. The Industrial Revolution Albion's Industrial Revolution brought unprecedented change not only to Albion, but to the Edgelands as well. In the past, settlements on the vast road were able to grow due to passing Dweller convoys attempting to cross the Ironwash River. However, the advent of the monopoly known as Reaver Industries resulted in the construction of Reaver's Reach, which made the river crossing incredibly simple at the cost of robbing those settlements of vital traffic necessary to survive. Further industrial activity occured in the mighty Thorndeep forest, where miners quickly set to work mining the region for its valuable gold deposits before retreating in the face of growing threats. The Albion Royal Army also stationed a garrison in the old fortress of Stonehaven within the Fallen Fen marsh. Post-Industrial Revolution Fifty years after the events of Fable III, ''the Edgelands are in turmoil. Many former villagers, upset by the closure of jobs and opportunities due to Reaver Industries, are moving into mainland Albion to seek jobs in the great factories of cities like Bowerstone, often getting hired by the very company that displaced them. Hobbes are becoming an increasingly greater threat, setting up forts and attacking convoys en masse, making the roads unsafe. In the midst of these dark days, a greater darkness threatens to return to the world in the form of The Corruption. With no Heroes able to stop it, one will have to be made. :''Main articles: Fable: The Journey, Gabriel Demography The ruins of former civilizations dot the Edgelands, from the rocky canyons of Miremoor to the dark forest of Thorndeep. Once, towns like Honeyholm, Woodseed, and Scratchvein provided essential goods and services to those traveling the roads. However, the advent of Reaver Industries and the construction of Reaver's Reach robbed many of these villages and towns of their income, and many villagers subsequently moved to Albion. Between Reaver Industries and the rising threat of local balverines, hollow men, stingers, and other animals, coupled with the lack of army support, the Edgelands is mostly deserted. Society Government and Law Because the Edgelands is considered a borderland, rather than an official part of the growing Kingdom of Albion, the Edgelands is largely devoid of a strong system of government and laws. Although a variety of villages and towns cover the landscape, there is no indication that they were ever united in a political or trade alliance, leaving most to fend for themselves much like Albion's settlements before the rise of the Kingdom. Economy Although the Edgelands never underwent an Industrial Revolution on the scale of Albion, there are suggestions that partial industrialization exists in places like Thorndeep due to the presence of various pulleys and cranes pulling lumber. It is indicated by the transaction with the toll keeper that the currency of the Edgelands is, like Albion, the gold piece. Whether this is the native currency of the Edgelands, if gold is used due to Sable's Crossing being a border crossing, or if Albion influence results in the use of gold is unknown. Religion While there are no official religious presences, the statues scattered throughout the land, especially in Miremoor, suggest that some sort of religion was practiced in the Edgelands in the past. Entertainment While not as extensive as Albion, there are hints as to what denizens of the Edgelands do for fun. Fergus mentions that the village of Woodseed once had a pub that he and his friends often frequented which offered a good selection of beer. He also recalls that he and his friend used to participate in a little shooting range for fun, not unlike the shooting ranges of Albion. Category:Fable: The Journey Locations